This world of mine
by StuckInTheMommentWithYou
Summary: If you have ever read the chronicles of Vladimir tod then you might like my version of the story .
1. Graduation

It's graduation . Every Kids dream , every high schoolers dread. We have always wanted to graduate. and go out into the real world , but once we do it's scary . The love of my life Snow is now one of us . I'm a vampire . Vladimir tod's the name. My aunnt ( my care taker , My second mom) and my dad has just died . well my dad has just died for the second time.

My dad and mom died in a house fire. I wanted to show my mom and dad i was independent enough to get up on my own , so i woke up and turned there alarms off. the fire had started . I had no idea how for 17 years. then my dad came back. He treated me like nothing happend and that he got up to go to Elysia before the fire had started . he was trying to spy on Elysia. So he says , Or he was just a scum bag trying to find ways to make sure i was the pravus . everything the propechy has said. That i will rule over main kind . that i will have intense fighting powers, Lightning speed , and imortality and invincibilty. Telepathic speaking with my Old uncle. and the ability to hover and float.

Your probably thinking im invicible. No . Invincibilty is my invisible life . you cannot kill me , I will live for ever and rule over main kind.

" I'm in the car you have 5 minutes before were late for your graduation," Otis had said telepathicly.

" Ill bee down in a minute , gotta look spiffy ya'know?" I replied trying to make him laugh , He hasn't smiled much since Nelly died. Nellys might aunt . My caretaker . My dad killed her , Its all my fauult . I should've sacraficed my pravus powers. Thinking about it made me cry,

" Nelly would be so proud of you, So . don't cry over it now . We will greive later Vlad. It's your big day" He said with his mind.

" Do you think my mom would have been proud . " I said back .

" without a douubt." he said reasurringly. I walked down the steps and tripped on my black Long-ass gown we had to wear for graduation . Who ever had the idea of putting a cardboard square on there head and wearing a gown just because it's there last day of highschool , Well they must've been smoking something . Thinking about that made my fangs shoot up of my gums.

" VLADIMIR! " Otis yelled with his mind as soon as i opened the front door , so i climbed in this junky-piece-of-crap-car. And we sped off . As soon as I get to the high school I see my drudge and the love of my life. Talking . As soon as they see me they shutup, so im assuming its about me .

" Hey Vlad, Wanna go see Physco chain saw killer from space - the last chapter with You,snow,Joss,October and I. " He said making sure he used precise language.

" Umm, Sure." I said shrugging my shoulders.

" Attention students of bathory high . All students go to the correct order your supposed to be in so we can start calling names" Otis said, I forgot Otis was the new priniciple of Bathory. " better grab all your friends and scurry along to the stage . Don't wanna be late. " He said using thoughts.

" poking around in my head again Uncle Otis, " I said .

" Just making sure your okay my dear nephew." He replied . He sounded worried. But i could see his bright smile from the entrance of the audritorium ,

" i'm fine Old uncle . " i said .

" im only .. Like 100 years old . " he said and started chuckling to himself.

" I wanna be apart of this silent mind thought " Henry said. Then Oktober walked by . And Henry was like a puppy dog chasing after her. Otis started calling up names for getting diplomas.

" Hey Vlad, " snow whispered. " try not to trip on stage" She smiled brightly.

" Don't curse me , "

My name was called.

" vladimir Tod " Otis had said proudly. Then the worst happend . I had tripped . than i got up and walked off the stage like a man! Snow's name was right after mine ,

"Snow uh-" Otis stuttered . Snow walked so gracefully on stage .. Then the wind blew. I swear. she's so delicate i thought she would blow away . she grabbed her diploma shook Otis's hand . and took her seat next to me .

" Henry McCmillan" Otis said shaking his head .

" THAT'S MY BROTHER . YEAH! GO MCCMILANS! " I didn't have to turn my head to know that was Henry's bulky brother .

We all took are seats together and started to talk . I laced my fingers with Snow's . Brushed the soft delicateblack hair out of her eyes, And kissed her . Pulled out a tiny box, Got on one knee,

" will you... Mar-Marry me . " I stuttered. " I love you Snow , I love you more than the color black . I Love you more then the world ." , I said shaking . " I love you ," She didn't reply.

She replied with tears and the best kiss i've ever had in my life.


	2. This is it

Me and snow were sitting on my bed , i could tell she wanted something . I got a cold chill and she reached forward and kissed my lips . So tenderly . She reached up my shirt . I didn't want to stop her . I pulled her shirt over her head and she took of my pants. Im pretty sure she could feel my boner on her . She took off her pants and i pulled off her bra and underware.. She wanted it . I bit her lip and started sucking on her neck .

I started licking and sucking and kissing my way down to her vagina . She twitched a little .

" do you want me to do this .?" I said .

" If i didn't want you to do this . I would have stopped you , I've never seen you so . Hot . " she said trying to be seductive. I sucked her pussy , I got her G spot . She moaned loudly. But Otis wasn't home . Then I put two fingers out and shoved them in ger vagina . and made my fingers move rapidly . I liked somemore and i think she liked it . She moaned and kept saying

" Vlad . Vlad . Oh my god . Vlad . " so i think she wanted it . she took me and pushed me on the bed. She did the same but she sucked my dick . she swallowed me . It felt so good i couldn't make a sound . the momment was right . She then took her hand and gave me a hand job . I couldnt take it . I pushed her on the bed and humped her . it felt so good i kept going harder and faster , harder and faster . It hurt her at first but then she moaned and wanted it . Thats when i realized we weren't using a condom . i slowed down.

" keep going baby, That felt good ." She said . I did as she say and went faster and harder . And faster than i ever thought i could move my body . It felt so good i didn't want to stop. Then I came. And Fell down next to her . she played with my dick a little and gave me the best feeling i have ever experieenced . I loved it . Then we made out . i licked her some more . Than we just cuddled .

I Vladimir tod . Am no longer a virgin .

we totally did it .


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning.

Me and Snow woke up. snow didn't feel good . Oh god. Morning sickness. Gag me now.

Turns out she just had a fever . There might be hope . I went back to sleep . It was only 9 . I refuse to get out of bed until 12.

at 9 30 i was awakened by Snow talking on the phone with October .

" We like . Did it . I think im pregant. I don't know how to tell him , Or my foster parents. What if they kick Vlad out ! He will hate m-" Snow had been cut off . I heard Octobers Fretfull voice in the backround." I gotta' go October . I don't want to wake Vladimir up. Later."

I Had got up and went to the bathroom . Got Snow and I's sunblock on and got dressed . Trip pants and a black veil brides shirt. Snow had straightened her hair Applied some Dark eye liner that really made her eyes look beautiful. She got her shirt on That said " I kissed a vampire and all i got was this lousy t-shirt." She looked stunning.

" I gotta go to octobers house . I'll be back . Ill call you later. " Snow said rushing down the stairs and outside. I had gone down stairs and got my blood bag, put it in a warm mug and heated up . just like nelly did..

I Sat down . Played some Black Op's . And cried. Nelly. She loved dasies. And she cherished her fat cat Amenti. I should probably visit amenti who's now living with the human-slave. My bestfriend Henry. I hope Amenti's not eating there garden .

I Ran down stairs and Started running with Vampiric-speed to Henrys house . When i got there i seen the fluffy fatty sitting in the window sill. Playing with a fly... Oh cats are so easily amused.

Henry came outside. I love it when he knew when i wanted him .

" Sup bra?" He said out of breath.

" hey, um. Me and snow did it. " I said looking at the ground , I hadn't noticed my feet were playing with the gravel.

" LIKE THE IT ?" he said .

I Swore under my breath. " YES THE IT . WHAT OTHER IT WOULD THERE BE HENRY?" I said kinda' shaken up from all the nervousness.

" woah, did you use protection." He asked.

I shook my head..

" Pull out before u cum?" He said trying to still find hope.

I shook my head again.. This is harder than i ever thought it would be .

" call snow. Get her here. and my mom has some pregnancy test upstairs. Ill go get one ." He said and before i could say another word he slammed the door shut.

I took out my phone and dialed Snows number . Wait... why was I taking comands from my slave.. My thoughts were interrupted by Snow answering..

" Snow. um. I think you should come to Henrys house. Please." I said.

" Ill be there in a minute. I Was just on my way back from octobers. Can October come too?" She asked pleadingly.

I Wanted to say no. I should've said no . but i can't deny her the world . No matter how hard i tried.

" Sure." I said . Henry would be glad to see her .

Speaking of henry the front door opened. And i didn't see bulky Henry. I Seen massivley Bulky Mike..

" You got a girl pregnat. Dammn bro. I've been trying that for YEARS and you get it in one try?" He said proudly. "damn."

" Im not to proud, I Will happily raise my chi-" I heard Otis in my head . Mike noticed i was busy and walked away .

"Yes uncle Otis?" I Said.

" come home, When you can." He said . He didn't sound to happy.

Oh god.

Snow pulled up in octobers black car.

"Hey Vlad." snow said . And to think . I was this akward boy , Who used to get nervous to talking to girls. I Got butterflies from even thinking about girls. I was clumsy and too skinny really pale. And to top it all off im a vampire.

Snow stopped my thoughts with one of her kisses.

Henry came outside with a timer and a pregnancy test.

" I knew this was going to happen." Snow rapped her arms around her stomach and fell to the ground . I Helped her up and gave her the test . I grabbed all of my friends and ran to the Belfry.

" Again , Last time i was here i had to hear that my bestfriend died." Henry said tearingly.

I concentrated and grabbed on too snow. We floated up to the top of the belfry. She did all of her buisness i grabbed hold of her kissed her ,

" Whatever happens. Were in this forever and eternity." I said . She sobbed. I Wiped her tears and floated back down to the ground where i interrupted Henry and october making out .

I had set the timer and we sat their. I laced my fingers with snow and kissed her on her forhead . I wanted to make her feel like she wasn't alone. And she wasn't .

5 minutes later..

The timer rang .

" I can't look at it." snow was still crying.

Seeing her like this because of me made me feel like Nelly and my mom and my dad had died all in one day . I wanted this to stop.

" give it to me." October snatched the test from Snows hand .." Its.. Positive."

Henry and october left me and Snow to talk.

" Do you want to raise this child " I Said too serious.

I Glanced at her . She was glowing.

" Yes. Im not getting an abortion . " She said shaking her head." and im not putting it up for adoption."

" How do I tell Otis...?" I asked nervous. He would be shocked.

" You do have that mind-talk stuff?" She said reassuringly.

" we can get your foster parents and Otis out to eat tonight at the winehouse. Sound good I will tell them , I don't want to put you through anything else." I Said trying to sound buff. I think it was working.

" Alright. " She said she sobbed.

I held her . It's a good thing i got that job for selling pools. That's such an akward job to say you have.

I kissed her so much , Reminding her that are love would make it through this. she smiled .Her white teeth shined.

Her fangs slid from her teeth . She was hungry. This is not going to be easy . She needed a human .

We ran home and i grabbed her all the blood bags and gave them to her . This is going to be more difficuilt because Nelly's not here anymore to snag some blood bags from the Hospital.

Would Nelly still be proud of me ?

Otis came through the back door and we invited him to dinner at The Winehouse . He of course said yes.

Now off to her foster parents house.

We got there . Her parents greeted me with hugs and i kissed them on the cheeck . I love the in-laws.

" do you want to go to dinner with me My uncled type dad thing and snow ." I asked.

" I would love to. " She asked her dad nodded." Snow darling , You look flustered. Are you okay? Your cheecks are red!" she said worringly.

" Im fine dearest mother of mine." snow said like her natural self.

Dinner time.

"Otis, Loren, Jack. Well... " I can't believe this is happening." Snow is pregnat.

Loren gasped.

Loren is Snows foster mother . Jacks her foster dad.

" I told you . We will have no pregnat children in the house. Your getting out of my house." Jack said dissapointed.

" Same goes for you Vladimir, Im dissapointed. you guys couldn't have been more cautious?" He said.

Snow cried. I held her . We returned to are homes and packed are bags.

Snow packed , Shaving creame , Raser, Brush,comb, brown eyeliner, black eyeliner, yellow eyeliner, Blue eyeliner, and purple eyeliner, Shea butter lotion, Bubble bath , Shampoo , Conditioner , 3,00 dollars she had saved , Mascara, blush , All of her clothes, Cookies . ( already getting cravings?) Eyeshadow Red lipstick , Pink lipstick,three tubes of black lipstick , Lip gloss , Her keys to the car, Pictures of friends and her and friends, Diary, Underwear , Bra's , Socks , Three different pairs , Cough crops , Tylenol, Menstural relief. ( why would she need that?) Stomach medicine, Nyquil, Dayquil ,Zyrtec, Asthma inhaler , 5 tubes of sunblock , toliet paper. ( Thank god ) Soap, Hand soap, Candels,Clearisil,Braclets, Aceccories, Pads , tampons, Sponges, Clean supplies, Bleach, Tide,Hangers, mouth wash deoderant , winter coat, Jackets , hoodies. ipod player , Phone and charger , and a tangled pair of skull candies, ipod charger. and a 300,000 dolar check.

" Sorry i brought so much , This is going to be a hard time." She said ,

" no worries doll." I said trying to be sweet.

she blushed.

" Your beautiful" I said .

She grinned.

" Off to your house. " she said .

I packed alot too,

Cologne, Trip pants, skinny jeans,Black eyeliner, scissors, ( just in case) Phone, phonecase,Phone charger , Ipod ,ipod charger , socks, The nightmare before christmas, ( best movie ever) underwear , Shirts, Shorts, Shoes, Flashlights, Baseball bat( no one hurting my woman) Deoderant, Rasors, Soap, some food,( Apples, Pumpkin pie, Blood bags that were underneath the shirt, Un cooked steak, Un cooked chicken, `un cooked meat, Muffins , Iron pills, and alot of other medicine i thougt might help with the prenancy, 600,000 dollars i had got from selling xbox games, and kinect games, just video games, Portable DVD player, ( snows entertainment,) And my wallet . All of a guys neccesities.

Snow was tired . So we got a motel for the night.

I kissed her goodnight.

I also kissed goodnight to the old life i lived.

And said hello to the real world.


	4. New house!

It's morning , I Scooped up Snow And put her in the passenger seat gently.

I turned on the keys and set off for the airport. Me and snow decided last night that were going to Nevada.

I set up the portable DVD player for snow and put in the fourth kind , When she woke up she turned it off and we started talking.

" Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked while she was rubbing her eyes.

I kept my eyes on the road . " A boy," I admitted ." what would you like ?" I asked.

" A girl. I would love to dress up my daughter kiss her boo-boos . And Take her to church every sunday." She said . I think she was actually happy she was pregnat,

" Are you happy being pregnat.? " I Asked.

" Of course Vladimir." she said , She never said my whole name unless she meant it .

We got to the airport baught the tickets and set off for Nevada.

Snow fell asleep. I played with her hair , and rubbed her belly.

Than i must have fell asleep. I woke up and Snow was gone . Must have been in da bathroom.

She came back and the announcer came on.

" We will be landing in Caliente Nevada , In a few momments please sit back And I hope you enjoyed your ride."

The announcer sounded annoyed.

Snow stiffened a little.

It was a good flight not to rocky , And cloudy skies were beautiful.

I looked at her . I think she was throwing up. She held her stomach and stood up as the plane came to a complete stop.

I grabbed are bags and went out to the guy who was holding a Piece of paper that said Tod on it. We got in the taxi . And he drove us to the State Farm Insuarnce building. There was 5 houses that really caught are eye . Bernie . Its located on bernie road . 4 bedroom , 2 bathroom .

Morph. Morph is on Melanie avenue It has 2 bedroom and 1 bathroom .

and the other 3 were like morph . So i think we are going to choose Bernie.

We got to bernie and it was perfect.

The master bedroom Had a hallway that led to the bathroom . And 2 walk in closets. I thought that was perfect. Then a door i hadn't noticed before. I opened it . It led to a decently sized bedroom . We picked that to be the babies nursery .

She then took us upstairs. There was another bedroom and then a loft. We thought that would be the babies playroom for now . She took us downstairs again and showed us the kitchen.

It was big .

Snow gasped.

She loved it .

we bought the house ,

it was 160,000

" we should probably go furniture shopping today So we have somewhere to sleep , Cuz i dont want to sleep in a crusty motel again." She said likes she owned the world.

Crap.

hormones already?

" which store first." I asked? Trying as hard as I could to sound like I cared.

Which I didn't.

"Macys, IKEA, than lazboy?" She said with confusion.

" then we should go to babies R' Us and see if anything catches are eye that we like. " I said.

" Yeah." she said.

We drove to macys .

She picked out a love seat coach for me and her . Then a 4 people couch that was soft and it was black. then she picked out a chair where the legs lift up. We got all of it .

We then drove to IKEA.

I Swear we hit every red light possible.

when we got there I had parked right in the front. I think Snow felt a little better.

We bought A big dinning room table it was red, 3 full size mirrors, ( I have no idea why she wanted so much?) A king size bed . It was soft, We got black and purple sheets, she bought some dark purple drapes , 2 different shower curtains , they were all black which i liked, She bought carpet which was red and fuzzy , She bought caerpet for the nursery , i thought that was a good idea, we bought a radio , ( for the baby to fall asleep too) we bought a coffe pot , a tea kettle, an ice machine, 3 42' tv's . One for the dinning room One for are bed room and one for the play room , A washer and dryer.

Than we didn't think we needed to go to lazy boy.

We went to babies are us . I seen a baby blanket that had vampires all over it.

Me and Snow laughed to eachother.

We bought it and a stuffed dracula.

We went home with are cars stuffed and a truck we rented behind us carrying the big stuff .

The movers took everything out .

The love seat was positioned right in front of the tv. But not to close.

The 4 seat couch was by the wall near the windows . we put pillows on both couches then the chair was by the love seat.

The Washer and drier were placed in the basement , snow took the tide and bleach she brought and put it on top of the washer.

we put the black shower curtains on are bath room .

the black shower curtain that has skulls on it is going to be by the babies bathroom, Better teach him young.

we put the king sized bed on the wall by the window and drapes, the red drapes looked better than i thought they would . Snow looked so happy.

Then we forgot the the dressers. So we just started setting up are closet.

The movers put the dinning room table in the center of the dinning room positioned all the chairs that came with it and it look great.

We set up the bathroom and how we liked it . then put the stuff we bought for the baby on are bed.

We turned on the AC Nevada is very hot .the movers already put down the carpet.

Free of charge.

I thought that was nice.

Then everything looked perfect it was all done.

we tried paying the movers but they said it was no problem at all and good luck.

We set up the cable .

the house looked nice.

Snow took a shower .

And when she got out she was craving gummy worms.

CVS is across the street so Snow and I walked over to there and bought groceries and 3 packs of gummy worms.

Then we set up the groceries.

I made Chicken Cordon Blu for dinner.

Snow liked it .

Especially because the chicken wasn't cooked. She said she never had it .

than we went to bed.

Together .

In are own house.


	5. Cheers to the weekend

It's Snows first doctors appointment, I just want to make sure there is no difficuilties in her pregnancy.

"time to get up" I Shook her as the alarm clock rang.

" I Dont wanna get up." she said foggy from just waking up.

She swore under her breath.

This isn't gonna be easy.

I was about to pick her up when she started getting heaves and got up to run to the bathroom.

She ran down the hall and barley made it to the bathroom,

I Turned her radio on that was waterproof and in the bathroom. It was on the song

Crazy beautiful life by ke Dollar sign he.

I Moved her hair out of her eyes and slid my hand up her shirt . and masaged her shoulders .

She slumped her shoulders.

she told me needed a shower .

"Will you go with me? " She asked.

" That's a stupid question" I said and patted her head like she was special.

She laughed.

"Very funny. Can you get my robe and shaving creame out of my bag? " She asked

" Of course princess." I laughed.

She turned on her water . Slipped off her clothes and stepped in.

I Decided now would be a good time to get dressed.

I Put on black Skinny jeans , black and white checkerboard vans .

For a joke I put on one of Snows Bra's .

I Walked in there.

" Look at me! I have boooooooooooooobies! " I laughed.

She poked her head out of the shower.

She laughed and shook her head and continued on with her shower.

I took the neon yellow bra off and put it back in her bag.

I put on my purple kool-aid man shirt.

I heard the water stop.

I opened the door . The room was steamy.

" Can you get me my bag? " She asked.

I walked out of the room and got her bag.

She wore her shirt that said.

They LOL at your "swag"

I laughed when i seen her. and she wore shorts.

and her OSIRIS'S.

I Made us eggs. and a warm mug of blood.

We both liked eggs.

Then i cut each of us a piece of pumpkin pie.

My ABSOLUTE favorite.

Can't resist.

"Thanks Vladimir. For breakfeast and this morning." she said and kissed me.

I didn't say anything but kiss back.

we finished are food and hopped in the black car october gave us.

I drove to the hospital.

" Good morning . And ." The lady said. " I will be your nurse my name is . "

She took Snow's blood pressure and her heart rate.

Snow told the nurse about her heaves this morning and morning sickness, She also told her she was craving watermelon, and about her spotting.

" That is all normal dear. It's a part of pregnancy, If your craving something your body needs it . " The nurse explained.

I figured after this i would run to ACME ( The local grocery store) and get a watermelon , I would slip a little blood into it as well.

" your doctor will be in her shortly." The nurse said and closed the door.

"Snow , I Think whenever your craving something. actually anything i want to make this eas-" snow cut me off.

"Shut up. " she laughed.

" I just want you to be okay during all of this." I said and nodded my head. I don't know why im nodding my head.

" My name is . " The doctor had walked in to the room.

" It seems you have high blood pressure." The doctor said.

I put my arm around Snow.

she looked worried.

" Having chronic high blood pressure puts a pregnant woman and her baby at risk for problems. Women with high blood pressure have a higher risk of preeclampsia and placental abruption when the placenta separates from the wall of the uterus. The likelihood of preterm birth and low birth weaight is also is higher. " the doctor explained.

" You will be fine. " I whispered into her ear.

she sighed.

he prescribed a few medicines and said to come back in 2 weeks.

We walked out of the hospital.

" do you want to go to kohls so we can get dressers. and then maybe we can get some watermelon " I smiled at her.

" sounds good." She laughed.

I Drove to kohls and picked me out a black easy slidding dresser . It had a design on the handels.

Snow picked out a black and purple zebra stripped dresser. She loved it .

We drove to ACME . Traffic was bad.

" Dude. Your hitting every light possible."snow laughed.

" I try my hardest . " I Smiled.

we laced fingers with my spare hand.

" You wouldnt happen to mind if i come and visit this weekend ? " Otis's voice rang in my head.

" why are you smilling hunny?" she asked?

" Hang on dearest. Im talking to Otis." I smiled again.

she laughed.

" not at all." I laughed. "let me check with snow."

"Good decision" he said.

I had missed Otis. Alot.

" Would you mind if Otis came up this weekend?" I said.

" That's a stupid question ." She laughed immitating me from this morning.

She also patted my head.

" Yeah its fine." I said.

"Great see you Friday." Otis Chuckled.

We went to ACME. There were pumpkins for sale.

We bought three.

"one for me, I one for you, And one for are he-she! " Snow smiled.

i rubbed her belly.

We bought watermelon , Milk, eggs, pumpkin pie. Candy apples and apples.

" we should go to wal-mart." Snow said.

It was down the road so ididn't mind driving.

My phone buzzed.

It was Henry. We had talked everynight this week.

" Hey dude. Im proposing." Henry sounded nervous.

" WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I said.

maybe i said that just a little to loud.

" You sure you wanna do that?" I asked.

" I love her dude." He said.

He had to go.I hung up.

I missed him

alot.

we went to the baby isle.

we bought a high chair with duckies all over it . A few bibs , A Crib a play pin and baby pool.

We figured it would be summer by the time he-she was born.

I also bought snow red roses.

She loved them.

I bought her a shirt that says.

" I married a vampire! " she laughed.

I bought her a new pair of dress shoes as well.

we alsso seen that there was outdoor stuff on sale.

We bought 3 rocking chairs one was a small one . We bought outdoor lights , Flowers and A scarecrow.

We walked out of wal - mart feeling completley different . I dont know why.


	6. Lets Pay Dr higgley a visit!

It's the weekend!

Are porch was set up and looked nice,

the babyroom looked a little less spacey. and I was starting to like human food.

The doorbell rang.

It was Otis. But Otis wasn't alone.

It was Otis, Henry, October , Kristoff, Meredith and joss.

Full house tonight.

" October! " Snow screeched.

" that's me.! " she cried.

They grasped each other in a hug.

I seen henry.

I hugged him

Then took everyone on a tour.

Good thing we set up a futon downstairs. and a guest room with two beds.

" This is are room." I said .

" Nice decorating young one ." Otis said .

"I like the drapes." Kristoff said.

We walked down the hall to the bathroom.

" This is are watering room" I said laughing.

" Ahhhh, black everything in this house is it .? You should get some pink.! " I didn't even have to turn my head to know that was Meredith.

" Pink is not a word this family uses" Snow laughed.

We showed them the nursery.

they liked the crib and stuffed vampire.

They thought the upstairs was perfect.

We went Across the hall from are room and bathroom and went to the guest room .

" This is where Otis will be sleeping." Snow announced.

"Perfect" Otis said.

"I like the decorating " Otis smiled.

" Thank you Otis," Snow laughed.

We showed them the other guest room which was the play room later on.

" henry and october will be sleeping in here." I Exclaimed.

" Great." October grinned.

" This is the other bathroom," I Said pointing in through the door.

" I like the big mirror on the inside . " Again i didn't have to turn my head to know that was Meredith.

we walked down stairs and showed joss and meredith where they would sleep.

" Kristoff you can sleep on the pullout couch if you want." snow said. " we didn't think there would be this much company . "

" thats fine." kristoff laughed.

We did the normal guy bump.

I helped grab Otis, Henrys and Joss's bags.

Snow grabbed meredith's Kristoffs and Octobers.

We got there rooms set up and October Meredith and snow were all chatting up in are bedroom when Me henry Otis and Kristoff decided to go see " what happens to be the unexplained."

"That's cool Vlad,Me October and Meredith will go to the mall and spa." she gigled. " I could use some pampering."

We got to the movies with a taxi. We would leave the car for the ladies.

the movie made Otis's old eyes jump a few times.

1 and a half hours later we left the movies.

" Gore Galore like always " Henry said.

We all laughed.

" that was certainly something Vladimir" otis grinned.

we took a taxi to burger king and got somefood headed back home and sat on the patio.

I sat on my babies chair,

i got a warm cup of positive B for me and Otis. The food was pretty good,

" Thanks for tonight"kristoff said while he was chewing.

"Yeah, thanks forcoming," I replied.

The ladies came home at about 8

Snow had a new outfit on and had fake nails with skulls on them Matter Of factly all of them did.

We all sat outside listening to some Ke dollar sign he singing along and Asking alexandria and some old my chemical romance.

" THEY SAY THE TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME. THEY COULD CARE LESS AS LONG AS SOMEONE WILL BLEED SO DARKEN YOUR CLOTHES OR STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE MAYBE THEY'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE BUT NOT ME!" we all sang together.

Snow started craving Apples.

Then she got heaves.

I Ran into the bathroom to see if she was okay. I pulled the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forhead. And sang are song in her ear.

October and meredith walked in while i was kissing her.

" Cutest couple ever!" October giggled.

"Awwwwwwww" Meridith said.

" get it in ! " joss and henry had said.

Otis looked proud,

Kristoff was in the kitchen getting Snow an apple.

That made my fangs slide out of my gums.

Snow apparently seen it and gave me the look that said. if-you-value-you-life-you-will-shut-up type of look.

She ate the apple and we all had a bonfire.

the fire felt nice while i kissed snow.

Snow ate her apple and threw the core in the fire.

we all started dancing , Then Otis opened the wine we all had the preggers.

Snow passed out after her 7th glass. i picked her up and took her to bed.

She woke up in the middle of me carrying just kissed me and snuggled back in my arms,

We all called it a night at 4 . So we all got to are rooms and fell asleep.

I was awaken in the middle of the night by rustling in the kitchen .

I Grabbed my base ball bat.

I walked in the kitchen only to see Henry digging into my pumpkin pie..

I Stayed up the rest of the morning talking to Henry,

He told me how October started crying just like snow did when she said yes.

and how Joss and Meridith got serious.

Joss was going to propose too. This is all really happening.

Us staying together forever, and high-school-sweethearts getting married.

I thought I would hate it . But i love it.

It was 8 30 when Otis stumbled down stairs.

Joss and Meredith came upstairs at 10 30

And snow and october woke up at 11

Kristoff slept in till 11 30.

I kissed Snow goodmorning and when Kristoff woke up everyone started to pack there bags and leave. Except for Henry and october.

Otis kristoff Joss Meredith all left at 1.

"Why didn't you guys leave?" snow asked before i could.

"Were moving here. " October said embrassing snow in a tight hug.

" SERIOUSLY?" snow screamed?

I Stood there. This is great.

" sorry man, I felt to alone and seperated without you." Henry said hugging Vladimir.

" We kinda bailed on the whole college thing." October laughed.

" Us too . " snow giggled back .

snow started getting heaves .

" I got it Vladimir" October said rushing to the bathroom.

" are you happy getting a baby?" Henry asked.

" Actually.. I am." I Said happily.

for the first time.

I am happy.

Me Henry Snow and October hopped in Henrys car and drove to there new house. It was a little smaller than ours .

October and Henry told us that they could do all the moving therself.

1 week later.

" Hello Mr. And Mrs. Tod." Dr. Higgley said.

"Hmmm, It seems your Iron is low." He said. " Just take these pills and the next time i will see you is when we find out what the baby is "

We left.

" It's so gonna be a girl." Snow laughed.

" if its a girl what name do you want. " I asked.

"Rose Lee" she said.

" I like that too., Rose Lee Tod." I said." It fits!"

" What if its a guy what name do you like?" snow asked.

" Vladimir Christopher Tod." I said.

" I like it too,"

We went home and watched 50 first dates and fell asleep.


End file.
